


Suave's Story

by PhantomPhantasm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Happy Ending, Vamperse, seriously a group of people are basically beating up a small child nearly too death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhantasm/pseuds/PhantomPhantasm
Summary: so i've always been wondering how a little kid winds up at a vampire household and eventually becomes the butler, so one day i came up with this, it's just hypothetical and is in no way cannon to vamperse





	Suave's Story

**Author's Note:**

> vampverse, Fallacy, and Suave by blogthegreatrouge.tumblr.com 
> 
> Error!Sans and Fresh!Sans by loverofpiggies.tumblr.com 
> 
> Undertale by tobyfox 
> 
> Story by me phantomphantasm.tumblr.com

     It was so _**dark**_......

 

      So _**cold**_.....

 

       And everything... _**hurt**_.....

 

A young skeleton lay motionless, face down on the snow covered ground, having been chased to the forest and beaten.

The ones responsible stand around laughing at the the small child.

It was so cold, so painful, the child just wanted it to be over with.

He was just so tired and in so much pain.

He could hear them laughing.

And he couldn't even understand why?

Why did they do this?

Why was he hated?

Was it all because of his strange eye light?

Because he thought different?

Was there no real reason?

If they hate him so much why not just end him?

Why prolong this agony?

Just why?

Why?

_**Why!?** _

All these thoughts and more swirled in his semi-conscious pain clouded mind as he was starting to blackout.

Then, as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, the people began kicking him anew.

It hurt, it hurt so so much.

He began crying again, despite how tired and broken his voice had become.

He just wanted it to end!

After what felt like forever a scream rang out, the kicking and laughing had finally stopped.

Then people yelling and running could be heard.

And finally, stark silence.

For a long moment the child could only hear the sound of his own soul and odd breathing.

It was so peacefully quiet that the boy's mind had completely stilled in the calmness of it all.

At last he could finally rest.

He was beginning to drift off when the sound of crunching snow was heard, snapping him back awake.

 

              __***C** **RUNCH***

 

***CRUNCH***

 

***CRUNCH***

 

***CRUNCH***

 

***CRUNCH***

 

The sound got closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, until it was right next to the boy.

The small skeleton was all too aware of the presence next to him, and could feel them watching him.

The boy would have run, but it 'twas impossible in his current state.

He was shaking and just so scared.

A part of him just wanted whoever this was, to have mercy and just finish him off quickly.

He braced for whatever pain was about to come, but......

Then he felt a gentle hand on his skull and stilled.

He heard the person shushing him softly, saying he was safe now.

He was safe.... **safe**....

At those words, the child felt fresh tears run down his face.

It had been so long since he last felt safe.

Soon he felt the other being very carefully lift him up.

It still hurt to be moved, a reminder of just how injured he must have been.

Still, as he was held to the other's chest he found himself nuzzling them slightly.

He was just so happy and relieved.

He soon felt them begin walking.

After a moment the child finally opened one of his sockets to stare up at his rescuer.

They were some sort of odd skeleton, with black bones and a skull that tapered and floated off toward the back.

Their eye lights and sockets were odd as well but the boy couldn't process the them at the moment with how utterly exhausted he was, all he picked up on were the colors yellow and blue.

He felt shocked when he noticed the yellow fangs, but not afraid.

No, not afraid.

After everything he's been through, he certainly wasn't going to be afraid of his savior.

No matter what they were.

He was just grateful, and tired.

Oh so tired, he felt his socket close again.

The safety he felt, the soothing motion of being carried, and his utter exhaustion from everything, it wasn't long until he began drifting off at last.

The last thought he had as sleep finally overcame him, was of how he would do anything in his power to repay them for saving their life, even if it took the rest of his life to do it.

And with that the boy went into a deep well deserved slumber, unaware of what the future holds for him.

 

 

small epilogue

~years later~

 

A young skeleton, who appears to be in his twenties looks into a mirror adjusting his clothes.

He wears a butler's uniform, an odd somewhat colorful looking cap, and small glasses.

One very notable thing about them is an odd eye light, shaped like a soul.

They smile to themselves, satisfied with their appearance and move to the leave their room to tend to their duties.

"Can't leave my lords waiting now can I?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 
> 
> also this is my first fic so any advice or criticism would be very useful thank you
> 
> and i'd just love to see a comment, i really want to know what you dear readers think
> 
> thank you


End file.
